Les Aventures des Minute's Girls
by MelleMinute
Summary: Elle est la fille de Shanks Le Roux. Elle veut devenir une des plus puissantes pirates au monde. Elle et son équipage vont-elles durer ? Vont-elles réussir à atteindre leur objectif ? Récit de leurs aventures et de leurs rencontres...[ Bonus: Musique & Danse] Hésitez pas à laisser vos com's!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Une petite fille était accrochée aux jambes de son père. Elle avait de jolis cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, relevés en deux petits chignons noués avec des rubans bleus. Ses yeux vert émeraude était embués de larmes.

-Papa ne pars pas, suppliait-elle. Je serais gentille, promis !

-Shanks, il faut partir, disait un homme de taille imposante.

-Attends, répondit le dénommé Shanks.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

-Écoute Doriane, il faut que tu sois patiente. Je reviendrais, je te le jure. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu sois patiente, d'accord ? Deviens une grande et belle fille, et tu me montreras tes progrès. C'est vrai, il faut que tu en fasse si tu veux devenir une pirate. Alors, c'est compris ? Je t'aime ma puce.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille. C'est alors qu'elle lui tendit ses deux petits rubans.

-Tiens, prends les. Comme ça, tu pourras penser à moi tout le temps !

Les larmes avaient cesser de couler sur son petit minois. Et c'est en souriant que Doriane vit son père partir sur la mer. Au coucher du soleil, elle était encore sur le port. Une belle femme, les cheveux blonds flottants dans la brise du soir, vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison ma chérie ? Je nous ai préparé des pâtes, ça te va ?

L'enfant releva la tête.

-Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée Maman.

La fillette et la mère partirent, mains dans la main. A l'horizon se découpait faiblement, dans l'orangé du soleil, la silhouette d'un navire. Le navire de Shanks le Roux.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mize Mize

Quelques années plus tard...

Une fillette courait à en perdre haleine sur une route de terre. Elle atteignit bientôt les premières maisons du village. Elle accéléra encore, jusqu'au port. Tous les habitants y étaient regroupés, près de la coque d'un navire.

-Shanks est revenu !

-Hourra !

L'enfant se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, et monta sur le navire comme un petit singe.

-PAPAAAAAAAA !

Doriane se jeta sur son père. Celui-ci faillit tomber à la renverse, mais se retint juste à temps, de son bras droit.

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie ! Dit-il, tout sourire.

C'est alors qu'une joyeuse clameur s'éleva parmi les membres de l'équipage et les villageois. A travers les cris et les chants on distinguait vaguement un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH, JOYEUX ANNIIIIIVERSAIRE DORIANE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » C'est alors que l'enfant remarqua qu'il manquait un bras à son père.

-Bin, papa, pourquoi t'as plu de bras gauche ?

Shanks sourit et expliqua à sa fille qu'il avait laisser son bras quelque part, pour sauver quelqu'un.

-C'est un peu vague ça, répliqua Doriane. Tu l'aurais pas perdu en route quelque part ? T'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas à maman, promis !

Le Roux éclata de rire. C'est dans cette ambiance de fête que fut fêté le dixième anniversaire de Doriane. Alors que la petite réunion battait son plein, Shanks proposa à la fillette d'aller ouvrir son cadeau.

-Je te fais confiance, hein ? Tu ne fouilles pas trop ! Il est dans une boite, dans l'étagère de droite, dans ma cabine. Vas-y, je vais voir ta mère.

La petite fille courut, slaloma entre les membres de l'équipage et les autres, bousculant au passage Yasopp, qui se trouvait sur sa route. Elle entra en trombe dans la cabine. Elle regarda à droite, et son regard tomba sur une belle boite en bois, posée sur une étagère.

-Yeah ! Ça doit être ça !

Elle chercha une chaise, l'installa près de l'armoire, et prit le coffret. Elle descendit ensuite de son petit promontoire, et sortit de la pièce. Cherchant un endroit calme, elle choisit la vigie.

-Parfait !

Elle grimpa, et une fois en haut, elle s'assit et ouvrit la boîte.

-Un fruit ? Bizarre comme cadeau ! Enfin bon, c'est l'attention qui compte pas vrai ? Alors voyons voir, comment ça se mange... Bon, aller, je croque ! Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un fruit aussi étrange ! Et ses formes...

Elle mangea une bouchée du fruit.

-Oh, ça c'est bizarre ! Bizarre de chez bizarre ! C'est encore plus bizarre que madame Desmarrepas !

Mais bon, ça se laisse manger... Ou pas! C'est DEGUEU EN FAIT! C'est un malade ce type! Il a pas honte de donner ça à ses enfants?

Soudain un cri retentit :

-CAPITAINEUH ! La boîte qui contenait le Fruit a disparu !

Shanks eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il vu ma fille ? EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A VU DORIANE ?

-Moi,fit Yasopp. Elle allait vers ta cabine.

-PAPAA ! Je suis en haut, à la vigie !

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel, pour apercevoir Doriane, qui marchait tranquillement, sur le rebord de la-dite vigie.

-Bouge pas papounet, j'arrive !

Et à la stupeur générale -sauf celle de sa mère, qui était assez habituée- la fillette fit un bond énorme, pour plonger dans la mer.

-NOOON ! Hurla Shanks

Mais à la surprise de tous les membres de l'équipage, l'enfant sortit de l'eau sans problème nageant, et ensuite s'agrippant au navire.

-Ce pourrait-il que.. ? s'interrogea Shanks. Doriane, est-ce que tu peux faire un geste vers l'eau s'il te plait, en y pensant très fort ?

-Heuh...Oui, si tu veux...Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, fais ce que je te dit.

Doriane se tourna vers l'océan et d'un léger mouvement de la main, créa une gigantesque vague, qui s'arrêta juste devant le bateau.

-Elle...Elle a mangé le fruit Mize Mize !

_Voili Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_

_Hésitez pas à mettre des com's! x)_

_Bisous Bisous ;)_


	3. Chapitre 2: Minutes Girls

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais je voulais faire un chapitre plus long, et puis j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette fin de s'maine ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et puis Un p'tit review? Vous savez, ça m'aide x)_

Chapitre 2

Shanks avait emmené Doriane hors de la fête.

Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? Cria le capitaine, hors de lui

Je ne pensais pas que c'était un fruit du Démon papa ! Rétorqua l'enfant

Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur le fruit Mize Mize ! Si ça avait été un autre fruit, tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Je n'aurais rien pu faire ! Et puis, ça ne va pas de sauter de la vigie ?

Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je sautais de cette hauteur !

Bon, tu es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Shanks d'un ton plus doux. N'en parlons plus, mais ne le refais plus, je te le demande.

La petite fille détourna le regard.

- Doriane, regarde moi ! Alors, c'est entendu ?

-Bon, d'accord, je ne le referais plus.

Elle ajouta, chuchotant :

-Du moins, pas devant toi !

Le lendemain, Shanks repartit avec son équipage. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, la fillette courut sur une hauteur, et regarda la silhouette du navire s'éloignant doucement de l'île. C'est alors qu'elle joignit ses poignets, et tendit ses paumes vers la mer. Elle ferma les yeux, et une gigantesque vague poussa le bateau de son père sur les flots.

_A bord du navire de Shanks_

-Capitaine ! On est poussé par la vague ! C'est pas naturel du tout ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière ça !

-Ou quelqu'un, répondit Shanks.

Il se tourna vers l'île.

-Merci, ma fille. Murmura t-il.

7 ans plus tard...

Une magnifique adolescente était assise sous un arbre. Sa chevelure rousse tombait en cascades sur ses épaules. Un livre était posé sur ses genoux, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain, une autre jeune fille blonde apparut, comme par magie, à la place de l'arbre. La rousse se retourna.

-Salut Elsa ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien, et toi Manon ?

-Oh, moi ça va, c'est juste que je m'habituerai jamais à ton pouvoir.

-Hihi, moi je l'aime plutôt bien ce fruit Kwokain !Je peux me retrouver où je veux quand je veux, hi hi ! Mais tu sais quand les autres vont arriver ?

-Non, pas plus que toi. Mais je pense qu'elle vont pas tarder, c'est juste qu'on est en avance, Doriane est restée un peu plus longtemps à la salle de danse, elle voulait préparer des chorégraphies pour faire je sais plus trop quoi...Enfin bon, tu la connais...

-Hehe, oui.

A cet instant, une autre adolescente aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux sombres, arriva près de celles déjà présentes sur la bute.

-Hey ! Salut les filles, alors, ça gaz ?

-Émilie !

Deux autres jeunes filles firent leur apparition. L'une était plutôt grande, avec les cheveux bouclés et châtains aux reflets dorés, l'autre était plus petite, avec les cheveux blonds et coupés en carré plongeant.

-Lola ! Alicia !

Quelques instants plus tard, trois autres adolescentes arrivèrent à ce qui était en fait un lieu de rendez-vous. Elles s'appelaient respectivement Katell, Clémence et Aude-Lise. La première avait les cheveux blond presque platine et des yeux gris très clairs, la seconde avait les cheveux bruns foncés agrémentés de mèches violettes, et la dernière avait les cheveux d'une couleur assez surprenante :ils étaient roses.

-Eh bien, on dirait que nous sommes presque au complet, dit Katell.

-Il manque Mathilde et Doriane, ajouta Manon.

-Erreur, nous sommes là !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Mathilde, qui venait d'arriver. Sa chevelure était blonde, quoique tournant un peu vers le châtain. Les prunelles de ses yeux étaient bleues. Derrière elle se trouvait Doriane, grande et aux cheveux châtains, avec son insondable regard émeraude.

-J'espère ne vous avoir pas fait trop patienter les amies, dit-elle

-Non ,non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondirent en cœur toutes les autres.

-Alors vous savez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai demander de vous réunir ici, et si vous ne le savez pas, je vais vous en donner la raison. Je cherche tout simplement un équipage fiable, fidèle, amical, et solidaire, pour prendre la mer et aller sur Red Line . J'ai donc fait appel à vous, mes meilleures amies, car vous me semblez avoir toutes ses qualités, y comprit le brin de folie nécessaire à cette « quête ». Nous traverserons des épreuves, et pas les plus simples, nous nous ferons sans doute quelques égratignures, nous serons peut-être recherchées par la Marine, nos têtes seront encore une fois, peut-être mises à prix, nous risquons aussi de ne jamais revoir nos proches, et tout simplement, de mourir. Mais nous pouvons aussi nous faire des amis, défier le Gouvernement qui ne fait rien pour ceux qui en ont besoin, et surtout devenir les plus puissantes que ce mondes n'est jamais connu !Que celles qui veulent participer se mettent derrière moi. Celles qui ne le désirent pas s'éloignent. Je tiens à préciser que ma proposition est à accepter maintenant, ou jamais. Je vous laisse choisir...

D'un seul mouvement, toutes les filles présentes se rangèrent aux côtés de Doriane. Mathilde sourit, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Katell, quand à elle se contenta de regarder les autres filles avec des yeux rieurs. Dans tous les regards on pouvait voir une volonté à toute épreuve.

-Ouais, bah, c'est bien beau tout ça, dit Manon. Mais tu ne nous a pas dit avec quoi on allait partir ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas de bateau, à part une barque peinte en rouge avec marqué dessus Oxar the Best ! Je ne nous vois pas, déjà d'une : tenir toutes à l'intérieur- C'est pas contre vous les filles,hein, mais on est quand même dix- et puis affronter les bestioles de la Calm Bet avec ! Tu as prévu ça ou pas Dodo ?

-Je peux toujours me rendre utile, répondit Elsa. Je pourrais faire venir ici un bateau avec mon pouvoir ! Qu'en dis-tu Doriane ?

-C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, Elsa pourrait nous donner un coup de main, ajouta Émilie.

-Tututut, susurra la capitaine. Nul besoin de faire appel à Elsa, ni de prendre la barque de Manon . J'ai tout prévu : mon père, avant d'avoir son bateau actuel, en avait un autre, certes plus petit et peut-être moins performant, mais tout de même de très bonne qualité. Je sais où mon père l'a laissé. Il est actuellement dans une petite crique de notre chère île, où je l'ai déposé hier. Il pourra nous servir jusqu'à ce que nous devions en changer. Alors, rassurée ?

-Mouais, c'est assez convainquant, répondit Manon, avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais quand partons nous ? Questionna Clémence.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je pensais que demain serait une journée parfaite. Quelqu'un a quelque chose contre ?

-Non, tu as raison, mieux vaut partir tôt, déclara Aude-Lise.

Les filles se séparèrent.

Le lendemain, elles se retrouvèrent toutes sur la colline où elles se trouvaient la veille. Toutes ? Non, il manquait Lola, comme le fit remarquer Doriane.

-Où est Lola ? Elle ne peut pas avoir oublier de venir !

-Elle est peut-être allée dans la crique pour voir le bateau ? Tu y es allée hier non ? Elle t'a peut-être suivi juste pour voir le bateau ?

-Mouais...Je suis pas très convaincue, mais allons-y, elle est peut-être là-bas...

Toutes les filles partirent vers la crique où était amarré le navire.

-Ouah ! Mais il est géant ! T'as vu le pont ? Roh, bah il s'embête pas le Shanks ! S'exclama Alicia.

Toutes s'éparpillèrent pour visiter le bateau.

-Une chose est sûre, Lola n'est pas là ! Affirma Émilie.

-Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieux là, reprit Doriane.

-Hum...Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider, mais hier j'ai vu un navire de la Marine accosté au port. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu le père de Lola. Et tu sais qu'il veut la faire entrer dans la Marine. Moi j'dis, il est pas clair ce type !

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? S'écria la capitaine. Si ça se trouve, elle est avec lui, en ce moment ! Quelqu'un peut bouger ses fesses et grimper à la vigie pour voir si on peut repérer le navire ? ET VITE ! C'est un ORDRE !

Aude-Lise fut la plus rapide.

-Doriane, j''aperçois le navire, et il s'éloigne du port ! On devrait se grouiller non ?

-Elsa, tu peux nous transporter sur le bateau où est Lola ? Utilise ton pouvoir nom de nom !

-Oui, oui, bien sûr !

_Sur le navire de la Marine..._

-DORRIIIIIAAAANNNE ! s'égosillait Lola.

-Ça ne sert à rien de crier, je t'emmène avec moi !

-Va t'en ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à son père jeune fille !

-Quoi ? Quand t'es tu comporté en père avec moi ? Tu es violent, idiot, et, et, et tu ne fais rien pour Maman et moi ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, comme tous ceux de la Marine d'ailleurs !

L'homme voulut gifler l'adolescente, mais elle le contra. Soudain, apparurent Doriane et le reste de l'équipage.

-On vient t'aider Lola !

Pendant que cette dernière se battait avec son père, les autres filles, elles aussi s'activaient. Les coups fusaient de toutes parts. D'un coté du bâtiment, on voyait Aude-Lise qui faisait des prises de Karaté, de l'autre Katell, un peu plus radicale, tranchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Manon et Mathilde n'étaient pas en reste, elles distribuaient coups sur coups. Les autres filles combattaient comme des diablesses. Doriane, qui elle, avait une petite chose à récupérer, s'acharnait sur les soldats qui tombaient sous sa main.

-Où est le navigateur ? Répond !

-Je, je sais pas mademoiselle

-Raah !

Et elle jetait le malheureux par dessus bord.

-Tous inutiles sur ce navire ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Heureusement que les filles sont pas comme ça...Enfin j'espère ! Bref, revenons à notre sujet : où est ce put*in de navigateur ?

Elle fracassa la porte d'une cabine. Un homme tentait de se cacher derrière une armoire.

-Oh quel courage ! Ce doit être toi, celui que je cherche ! Alors mon coco, tu vas me dire où est le Logpose, d'accord ? T'es gentil...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, le fameux Logpose attaché à son poignet.

-Bien bien, bien, voyons voir, on en est où ?

-C'est elle ! C'est sûrement leur capitaine ! A l'attaque !

-Ah, on veut me faire faire de l'exercice. Intéressant ! On y va, qui est le premier ?

Et les marins se prirent la plus énorme déculottée de leur vie.

Lola se battait toujours avec son père esquivant les attaques, et rendant les coups au centuple. C'est alors que la capitaine intervint.

-Arrête Lola ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! Il ne le mérite pas !

Sur ces mots, l'interpellée s'écarta, et Doriane créa un étau d'eau, imbrisable, autour du colonel de la Marine. Elle serra sa prise pendant quelques instants, infligeant un véritable calvaire au père de Lola. Puis elle le lâcha, et son équipage à elle, qui avait eu le dessus, emprisonnât les Marines dans la cale.

-Partons, déclara Doriane. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. A moins que tu n'ai quelque chose à dire à cet homme Lol' ?

-Non. Tout a été dit.

Le colonel fut lui aussi mit dans la cale, avec ses hommes.

Elsa , une fois de plus, usant de son pouvoir, les transporta sur leur bateau à elles.

-Eh bien, pour un premier combat contre nos amis de la Marine c'était pas mal non ?

Des cris de joie retentirent.

-Allez on y va !Mais attendez ! Si nous voulons partir, il nous faut un drapeau et un nom, pas vrai ?

Quelqu'un a une idée ?

-Et pourquoi pas les Minutes Girls ? Proposa Mathilde On n'a pas mit très longtemps pour battre ces idiots, seulement quelques minutes ?

-C'est pas faux! Approuva Doriane. Et pour le drapeau ?

-Un sablier avec écrit en dessous « Girls » ça le ferait non ?

-Ouais ! Qui est d'accord ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Émilie revint, quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand carré de tissu qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cale. Elle dessina avec application le motif. La bannière fut hissée.

-Tout est prêt, et j'ai récupéré un Log'. Mettons les voiles, direction : La Route de Tous les Périls !

Et poussées par des vagues que créait la capitaine, et leur enthousiasme, les Minutes Girls partirent à l'Aventure...


	4. Chapter 3 : StekinaTomata

Chapitre 3

-Je pense qu'on va bientôt entrer dans la Calm Bet, dit Katell, qui était la navigatrice.

-En attendant je nous ai préparé des lasagnes, ajouta Aude-Lise.

-Heuh, c'est quoi le rapport? répondit Manon avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de la cuisinière.

-Manoune, va plutôt voir Mathilde, elle est toute seule à la vigie. Et merci à toi Katell.

-Okay, Cap'taine !

Elsa, Lola Alicia et Clémence étaient, quant à elles, occupées à faire un scrabble.

-Syrah ! Hurla Elsa ! Et bim, dans vos têtes, 30 points !

Pendant ce temps Émilie dansait, tentant de suivre le rythme de Doriane.

-Regarde, c'est simple, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche, ensuite saut, ensuite écart !

-Simple, simple, grommela Émilie. Tu parles pour toi là !

-Les filles l'ont intégré cette chorée' ! D'habitude c'est toi la première ! C'est la mer qui te déstabilise ?

-Heuh, non, c'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Doriane pouffa, puis reprit l'entraînement.

-Et puis, à quoi ça sert d'abord, de continuer à danser maintenant qu'on est pirate ? Grogna Émilie

-Je vais t'expliquer : tu sais qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps à l'école de chant et de danse, pas vrai ? Je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que le chant et parfois la danse influençaient certaines personnes, et donc je me disais qu'on aurait pu essayer de nous battre avec, sans avoir besoin de distribuer des gnons à tout le monde !

-Oh,ingénieux ! Mais t'es sûre que ça marche ?

-On a qu'à essayer la prochaine fois, intervint Aude-Lise.

A ce moment là, un cri retentit

-Doriane, je vois des formes bizarres à bâbord ! Et à tribord aussi !

-Des grosses formes même, ajouta Manon

-Elles se rapprochent !

-Toutes à vos postes, hurla la capitaine

Celle-ci vint se placer à l'avant du navire, secondée par Katell qui avait sortit un sabre. Lola se dirigeât vers le côté gauche du navire, suivit par Alicia. Du côté droit, Émilie Elsa et Clémence préparaient leurs poings. Mathilde et Manon descendirent de la vigie et, accompagnée de Aude-Lise se placèrent à l'arrière du navire. Bientôt, il fut entouré de quatre monstres énormes.

-En position ! Faites-en de la charpie ! Hurla Doriane.

Katell sauta sur le monstre qui leurs faisait face à elle et à sa capitaine. Elle lui trancha la tête, mais vit avec horreur que la bête en avait une deuxième. Enfin, pas pour longtemps, car Doriane créa une bulle d'eau autour de la tête qui restait et fit augmenter la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, envoyant de la chaire et des débris partout. De leur côté Lola et Alicia assénaient des coups d'une telle puissance que la bête fut rapidement KO. Elsa, Émilie et Clémence n'étaient pas en reste, et bientôt, le monstre s'enfuit, apeuré et blessé.

-Manon, Mathilde ! Laissez votre bête en vie, je veux voir si le chant peut faire quelque chose !

La capitaine arriva en courant près de la chose, et se mit à fredonner un air, tout doucement. Bientôt, le monstre se fit calme, et il se mit à suivre la mélodie.

-Mets les tomates, dans la casserole ! Continua Doriane, toujours en chantant.

-Hein ? Mais c'est totalement débile ce qu'elle dit là ! Dit Aude-Lise

-Moi j'aime bien, répondit Elsa qui se mit aussi à chanter.

-Mais elles ont perdu la boule là ! S'indigna la cuisinière.

-Chuuuuut ! Dirent les autres filles.

Après deux autres minutes de chant, le monstre se fit docile, et se laissa accrocher au navire.

-Il nous servira pour traverser Calm Bet, annonça Katell.

-Il lui faut un nom, ajouta Alicia. Pourquoi pas Robert ?

-Nan mais ça va pas ? C'est le nom de mon deuxième poisson rouge, dit la rousse.

-Et ' Stekina Tomata' ? Proposa Aude-Lise

-Parfait ! Intervint la capitaine. En attendant, on a faim, c'est près ?

-Oui, oui.

-Yeah A TAAAAABLEE ! Hurla Émilie.

Tout l'équipage se rua dans la salle à manger. Bientôt, elle fut remplie de conversations en tous genres. Seule une personne ne parlait pas. Elle se leva après avoir vite expédier son déjeuner et alla sur le pont. Doriane qui la suivait des yeux se leva à son tour, et partit discrètement.

-Katell, dit-elle après avoir rejoint la jeune femme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-N..Non, tout va bien.

-Ne me mens pas ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

-C'est juste que après avoir botté les fesses des marines, et surtout, celles d'un colonel, je me dis que nos têtes vont peut-être mises à prix.

-Et... ?

-Je ne sais pas si les autres se rendent compte... Des brigands ou des chasseurs de primes vont peut-être nous chercher, ou...

-Stop ! Je sais tout ça, et je peux te dire que nous sommes toutes prêtes. Ai confiance !

-Muhph ! Facile à dire...

-Allez, viens, rentrons à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapitre 4: Mise(s) à prix

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que les Minutes Girls étaient parties de leur île d'East Blue. Depuis peu sur Grand Line, elles se dirigeaient vers l'île qu'indiquait le Log' . Un cri parvint de la vigie.

-Terre, Terre !

-Il était temps, murmura la capitaine. Bon, les enfants, venez tous ici.

L'équipage se rassembla autour de Doriane.

-Il faut faire attention et ne pas attirer nous attirer des ennuis, car je ne sais pas de combien de temps le Log Pose a besoin pour se recharger. Alors, prudence, ok ?

-Je me charge de la bouffe, ajouta Aude-Lise. Quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

-Moi ! Hurla presque Émilie. J'ai faim, et il y a plus rien dans le frigo.

-Heuh...Il reste des légumes, répondit Manon.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, il y a plus rien !

La jolie rousse se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Tu es irrécupérable !

Les autres se mirent à rire. Katell dirigea le navire vers une crique à quelques encablures du port. Les dix filles descendirent du bateau et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Elles entrèrent dans un bar où siégeaient déjà beaucoup de clients. Doriane et Elsa commandèrent des boissons. Brusquement, à l'approche des deux membres de l'équipage, un silence se fit dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présentes les dévisageaient.

-Hum, ça devient gênant là, chuchota la belle blonde.

-Prenons les boissons, et faisons nous plus discrètes...

Elles allèrent se rasseoir. Katell tendit dix feuilles à Doriane.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais... Des avis de recherche ! Et ce ne sont pas de petites primes !

-Vas-y, montre ! Interrompit Mathilde. Oh punaise ! Clémence vaut 34 millions, Alicia aussi, Émilie

en vaut 37, Aude-Lise, c'est pareil, Elsa et Manon, c'est 40, Lola 42, Katell et moi on en vaut 46,et Doriane...Toi, tu as fait super méga hyper fort : 70 MILLIONS ! On est dans le caca !

-Calme toi Mathou !

-Que je me calme ? Nan mais tu te rends compte qu'a nous dix on vaut 380 millions ? C'est génial !

-T'es vraiment bizarre des fois, dit Clémence. T'es sûre que tu supportes le rhum ?

Une chope vola, et Clémence l'évita de justesse.

-Bon, Katell, il faut combien de temps au Log ?

-Seulement deux heures.

-Okay, donc les filles, je propose que nous nous divisions en 3 groupes : Émilie, Aude-Lise, et Katell, puis Elsa, Clémence, Lola et Alicia, et enfin, Mathilde, Manon et moi. Tout le monde est ok ? Parfait, si il y a un problème, rendez-vous dans la forêt en criant comme des malades, ou alors, essayez de retrouver Elsa. Mais surtout n'allez pas au navire ! Compris ? A tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, les filles se séparèrent. Le groupe d'Aude-Lise se dirigea vers le marché pour acheter de la nourriture, pendant que celui de Lola allait faire les boutiques. Quant à Manon, Mathilde et Doriane elles se rendirent dans une armurerie.

-Han ! Matte-ça Mathilde ! Ils sont trop beaux ces flingues ! S'écria Manon

-Ouais ! Et ceux là aussi, répondit la blonde.

La capitaine s'approcha.

-Comptez vos sous les filles, ne dépensez pas trop.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle aperçut un magnifique sabre.

-Il ferait un magnifique cadeau pour Katell ! Et les shurikens à côté ! Hiiii ! Hem, Pardon les filles !

Elles achetèrent tout ce dont elles avaient besoin et sortirent.

-Le vendeur nous regardait bizarrement quand même, dit la rousse.

-Tu vois souvent trois filles aller dans une armurerie et acheter des flingues, un sabre, des shurikens et des munitions, toi ?

-C'est pas faux... Tiens, il y a de l'agitation par là...On va voir ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Elles pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent sur une petite place. Un marine, entouré de ses compagnons, menaçait un vieillard

-Alors, tu me dis où tu as mis ton argent, ou sinon, j'embarque ta fille.

-Mais, mais monsieur, j'en ai besoin pour nourrir ma famille, pour payer mon loyer, et entretenir mon échoppe !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, cause toujours. En attendant je veux mon fric !

Le vieillard ne fit pas un geste, tétanisé par la peur.

-Oh, vous avez vu ça les gars ! Démolissez tous !

Ils se mirent à casser tout ce qui se trouvait sous leur nez.

-Vous, là arrêtez ! Cria Doriane.

Le marine se retourna et vit la capitaine.

-Hin hin hin, et c'est toi qui vas payer peut-être ?

-Non, mais si vous ne stoppez pas, vous allez manger mon poing dans vos tronches.

Voyant que les hommes ne réagissaient pas, Doriane s'exécuta, aussitôt suivit de Mathilde et Manon.

-Foutez-leurs une raclée ! Hurla le chef, blessé.

Un cercle se forma autour des trois pirates.

-Ils veulent jouer à ça ? Tant pis pour eux !

-Laisse-nous en un peu quand même ! Demanda Mathilde

-Ouais, fais pas ta radine ! Ajouta Manon

Les marines se jetèrent sur elles. Doriane mit ses shurikens entre ses doigts et tailla les hommes qui se tenaient près d'elle. Ils s'effondraient sur le sol en faisant un bruit sourd. Mathilde lançait des coups de pieds inévitables, et bientôt, il y eu un tas de soldats à terre. Manon les envoyait valser.

Quand il n'y eut plus que le chef debout, la capitaine s'approcha de lui.

-Dégages !

-Oui, oui !

Il partit en courant. Doriane utilisa son pouvoir pour nettoyer la place couverte de sang. Elle et les deux autres filles n'avaient pas une égratignure.

-Il va appeler des renforts, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Mathilde.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute. Allons nous-en.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Loguetown

Chapitre 5

_Dans une autre partie de la ville...(Quartier Est-Forêt)_

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée Katell ? Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Aude-Lise.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ?

-Chkrunch, presque ! Répondit Émilie, en engloutissant une barre de chocolat.

-Pressons nous, et essayons de retrouver Elsa au plus vite.

Elles hattèrent le pas et slalomèrent entre les passants.

_Quartier Ouest_

-Elsa, t'étais vraiment obligée de faire _ça_ ?

-De faire quoi ? Ah, la coupe ? Moi je trouve ça trèèès bien ! Et puis comme ça, je serais plus discrète !

-Plus discrète ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? TU AS LES CHEVEUX BLEUS !

-Ouais, ouais,bon... Sinon, il est où déjà le lieu de rendez-vous ? Demanda Elsa.

-Quoi ? Tu sais pas où il faut aller ?

-Bah ouais, vous savez vous ?

-Heuh...Non...

-Et m*rde ! Bon, j'ai qu'à nous transporter sur la Grande Place de tout à l'heure !

-Attends ! Regarde, il y a plein Marines qui vont par là !

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-LES FILLES SONT PAS LOIN ! Suivez-les soldats !

_Grande Place_

-Ah ! Voilà le groupe d'Elsa, allons-y !

Le groupe commandé par Katell vint à la rencontre de celui d'Elsa.

-Hey ! Vous aussi vous êtes là pour les Marines ?

-Yep ! Affirma Lola

-Han ! Mais t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux Elsa ? Questionna Émilie

-Bah, je les ai teint en bleu, pourquoi ?

-Elle est bourrée ou quoi ? EN BLEU ! Il manquerait plus qu'on croise quelqu'un avec les cheveux vert pelouse !

-Pff, t'es vraiment pas cool...

Soudain, une alarme retentit. Les rues se vidèrent très rapidement, et bientôt, il n'y eut que des soldats partout.

-Psssst ! Hey, ho les filles ! Par ici ! Souffla Doriane.

Les deux groupes suivirent la capitaine, montant à des échelles de secours, pour enfin se retrouver sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-On a vu les Marines accourir, en deux secondes, il y en avait des centaines ! Au début, on croyait que c'était à cause de nous, mais en fait, non, c'est pour des autres pirates ! Ils sont pas beaucoup, mais ils ont l'air assez forts... Ils sont poursuivit par un gars qui peut se transformer en fumée, qui à l'air d'être du Gouvernement, et un autre qui à l'air d'un clown. J'ai bien envie de donner un coup de main aux autres jeunes ! Je crois qu'ils se font appeler les Chapeaux de Paille. On y va ?

-Ouais ! Approuvèrent les autres filles !

-Oh, et je t'ai acheté ça Katell, dit Doriane, en donnant le sabre.

-Merci !

-Tu peux les repérer d'ici Elsa ? Continua la capitaine

-Oui ! Je les vois ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Vous êtes prêtes ? C'est parti mon kiki !

Et elles atterrirent juste devant Smoker.

-Dégagez ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Répondit la capitaine.

Elle étendit la main et un mur d'eau se dressa entre elle et le Marine. Il se transforma de justesse en fumée.

-Un fruit du démon ? s'interrogea t-il.

Luffy s'était retourné.

-Hey toi ! Dit-il, s'adressant à Doriane. Je te connais pas, mais merci !

-Ce n'est rien ! Répondit la capitaine.

Zorro regarda avec stupeur les cheveux d'Elsa.

-Han, c'est fou ! J'ai faillis prendre cette couleur !

-Et moi la tienne ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Émilie s'étrangla avec sa barre de crunch en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Pendant ce temps, Doriane empêchait toujours Smoker d'aller vers Luffy.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout !

-De quoi parles-tu ? C'est toi qui est sur mon chemin !

La capitaine mettait le Marine à bout de nerf.

-Doriane ! cria Elsa. On peut pas essayer le chant pour une fois ? Ça nous changerait des poings !

-C'est vrai que c'est pas faux ! Les enfants...En position ! Minutes Group! C'est parti !

Une mélodie s'éleva d'un piano qu'Elsa avait fait apparaître. L'équipage était lui aussi changé, les filles portant des robes avec des gros nœuds dessus.

Ensemble _:(prenant un air mignon)_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_Manon :(d'un air triste puis polisson)_

_Comment peux-tu avoir de si hauts standards ? As-tu une petite amie ?_

_Tu sembles un peu chic._

_Doriane :(sur un ton doux, mais avec un peu de reproches)_

_Tu prétends ne pas avoir d'intérêt, mais je sais que tu me trompes._

_Tu le rends si évident !_

_Katell :(agitant ses doigts comme une paire de ciseaux)_

_Ton nez pointu pourrait me couper._

_Émilie :_

_Tes yeux électrisants me font fondre._

_Mathilde :_

_Ta peau cuivrée est si douce._

_Manon :( s'approchant de Smoker)_

_Je veux t'approcher de façon palpitante et te dérober._

_Ensemble : (les filles s'alignant pour débuter une chorégraphie)_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres et l'applique sur mes lèvres_

_Doriane :_

_J'en ai prélevé un peu et étalé sur ta chemise blanche._

_Ensemble :_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres et embrasse tes lèvres_

_Manon :_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement au-dessus de ta clavicule_

_Ensemble : (faisant de petits tours sur elles-mêmes, puis étendant leurs bras)_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

_Émilie :(prenant un air triste)_

_Comment est-tu devenu ainsi ? Y a-t-il une raison ?_

_Doriane : (faisant un clin d'œil à Smoker)_

_Tu sembles un peu en colère_

_Katell :(souriant malicieusement)_

_Honnêtement, je suis désolée mais je sais que tu as aimé_

_Manon :(riant)_

_Tu souries discrètement_

_Mathilde :( faisant une tête mignonne)_

_Je sens que je peux tomber dans tes yeux humides_

_Émilie :_

_Je suis enivrée par ton parfum électrisant._

_Doriane :_

_Ta peau laiteuse est éblouissante_

_Manon :_

_Je veux t'approcher de façon palpitante et te dérober._

_Ensemble : _

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_Doriane :_

_J'en ai prélevé un peu et étalé sur ta chemise blanche._

_Katell :_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres et embrasse tes lèvres_

_Manon :_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement au-dessus de ta clavicule_

_Ensemble : (faisant de petits tours sur elles-mêmes, puis faisant des moulinets avec leurs bras)_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

_Manon :_

_Arrête de jouer le gars dur à obtenir, je n'abandonnerai pas_

_Doriane :_

_Ne fais pas ça, je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois aujourd'hui._

_Ensemble : _

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres_

_Doriane :_

_J'en ai prélevé un peu et étalé sur ta chemise blanche._

_Ensemble :_

_J'ouvre mon tube de rouge à lèvres et embrasse tes lèvres_

_Manon :_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement au-dessus de ta clavicule_

_Ensemble : (exécutant leur chorégraphie)_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

_J'en ai frotté secrètement_

_Mon dieu, mon dieu, uh uh uh, mon dieu, mon dieu_

Les soldats aux côtés de Smoker étaient tous sous le charme. Lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis, il parvint à articuler :

-Dégagez avant que je m'énerve !

Les files rirent et se retournèrent vers l'équipage de Luffy, lui aussi subjugué (Sanji saignait du nez)

-On se reverra !

Et elles s'éclipsèrent, toujours grâce à Elsa. Une fois sur le navire, elles commencèrent à s'éloigner, mais bientôt, elles passèrent en face du port où se trouvait encore Luffy.

-Il était mignon quand même le Marine contre qui tu t'es énervée Doriane, murmura Manon, d'un air rêveur.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Hum, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse, ajouta Mathilde.

-Mais elle vient juste de le voir ! Elle est trop chelou cette fille !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, elle est folle !

-Ouais !

La capitaine se dirigea vers Elsa Alicia et Lola. Mais elle s'aperçut vite du changement physique d'Elsa.

-NAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Heuh...Elsa, tu nous as fait quoi là ?

-Hein ? Mes cheveux ? Roh, encore des reproches ! J'en ai marre !

-Tu as bu combien de bières ?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport !

-Six ?

-Mais non !

-Huit ?

-Encore Raté !

-D...DIX ?

-Heuh...

-Tu as bu DIX bières ? Mais t'es pas bien ?

-Mais je suis pas bourrée !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Doriane s'approcha de la jeune fille, et toucha son épaule très doucement. L'autre chancela, et tomba

par terre.

-J'avais deviné...

On entendit soudain des ronflements terribles. Elsa s'était endormie !

-Mais elle fait quoi là ? ELSAAAA, rugit la capitaine

Katell s'approcha en riant, une longue-vue à la main.

-Regarde, les Chapeaux de Paille sont montés sur leur bateau...

Elle tendit l'objet à Doriane, qui le prit et le braqua sur le navire.

-Tiens, Luffy a l'air d'engueuler un gars...Un gars avec des cheveux verts...VERT PELOUSE ? Il a bu lui aussi ?

-L'homme pelouse ! Précisa Émilie.

Et elles partirent vers une autre île, continuant leur périple.

Je tenais à préciser que la chanson n'est pas de moi (J'aurai trop la classe sinon, vous comprenez xD) C'est LIPSTICK de Orange Caramel

Voili Voilou, Gros BIsous!


	7. Chapitre 6: Ophélie

Chapitre 6

Le climat s'était stabilisé. Il faisait chaud et un beau soleil diffusait ses rayons généreusement. Mathilde et Manon étaient allongées sur des transats, bronzant, et faisant briller leurs peaux huilées.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa faisait une partie de carte avec Alicia, en poste à la vigie. Doriane fredonnait doucement, regardant l'océan et ses reflets verts et turquoises. Lola nettoyait le navire, avec l'aide d'Émilie et de Clémence. Katell aidait Aude-Lise à mettre la table à l'extérieur, sur le pont.

-C'est prêt ! Cria la cuisinière.

Tout l'équipage afflua.

-J'ai la grosse dalle ! informa Émilie

-On avait pas remarqué ! Répondit la blonde Mathilde.

-Je peux avoir la salade s'il vous plaît les filles ? Demanda Elsa, qui protégeait ses longs cheveux bleus du soleil avec un grand chapeau.

-Et l'eau aussi s'il vous plaît les enfants ! Ajouta Doriane, ajustant sa casquette.

-Et l'alcool !

-Ah non, Elsa, tu vas attendre ! Il est que midi et demie !

-Oh, vous êtes pas drôles !

-Mais si, mais si !

-Au fait, on devrait pas tarder à arriver, le Log bouge plus. Dit Katell

-OK.

-Je me demande où on va tomber cette fois ! T'imagines y a encore des marines ?

-Parle pas de malheur ! S'écria Lola

-Quel malheur ? Dit Manon. Moi j'ai bien aimé la dernière fois, ils étaient sympa !

Les autres filles manquèrent de s'étouffer.

-Encore ce Smoker ? J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il était assez puissant et respecté...

-Et il est trop beau...

-Pfft ! Elle est désespérante...

-Oh toi, ça va ! Avec ton homme-pelouse !

-Oh mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ? Moi j'aime beaucoup cette couleur !

-Nan mais c'est quoi ces goûts ? T'es fol..

-STOOOOP ! On arrête là ! Voilà, on se calme, et on se resserre tranquillement ! Intervint Doriane

-Kssss Kssss ! Fit Elsa à l'intention de Manon

-Groin Groin, répondit celle-ci

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Katell prit la parole avant.

-Il y a une île droit devant !

-Mettons le bateau dans une crique et allons-y !

Ainsi fut fait. Les filles débarquèrent.

-Essayons de trouver une ville, mais cette fois, on y va en mode « discret » ! Dit la Capitaine

-T'inquiète, personne ne pourra nous reconnaître, surtout moi, avec mes cheveux ! Fit Elsa

-...

-En avant !

Elles entrèrent dans une magnifique forêt, avec des palmiers de toutes les tailles possibles et imaginables et des plantes exotiques géantes. Les filles suivirent un sentier tracé entre les troncs et les fleurs. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée d'un village, mais dès qu'elles franchirent la porte d'entrée à l'orée du hameau(et oui, il y en avait une !), celle-ci se referma brusquement. Les passants

s'arrêtèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rue était noire de monde. Une jeune fille se faufila entre les habitants et vint à la rencontre des Minutes Girls.

-Vite, suivez moi !_ Ils _ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

-_Ils _?

-Oui, mais je vous expliquerai plus tard, vous êtes en danger.

-Doriane ?

-On la suit.

L'équipage suivit l'adolescente. Cette dernière était assez petite, très fine et ses cheveux étaient verts pâle. Elle avait les yeux marrons qui reflétaient une certaine malice. Elle entraîna les autres dans une maison sommairement meublée.

-Voilà, ici nous serons en sécurité. Dit-elle.

-Merci...Mais pourquoi devions nous nous éloigner ?

-C'est à cause d'_eux... _

_-Eux ?_

_-_Les gardes royaux...Ils ont l'ordre d'arrêter et d'amener les étrangers au palais.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave. Déclara Alicia

-Les étrangers...Ils sont fait prisonniers, puis esclaves !

-Hein ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je vous dis ! Si je n'étais pas venue, vous seriez en route vers la demeure du roi !

-Je ne pense pas, nous nous serions défendues. Répondit Clémence.

-Ce qui tentent de se défendre sont paralysés par les soldats ! Ils sont très forts, ce sont tous les garçons de notre village, je veux dire ceux âgés de 15 à 25 ans...

-Vous ne faites rien ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Personne dans le village ne le peut...Nous sommes comme prisonniers !Je vis seule dans cette maison depuis que mes parents se sont rebellés... Ils ont été fait prisonnier et sont gardés dans les pires conditions possibles... C'est pour « l'exemple »

-Oh, je suis désolée...Dit la navigatrice.

-Tu ne dois pas, répondit la jeune fille.

-Oh fait, quel est ton nom ? Demanda la capitaine

-Je me nomme Ophélie. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi, c'est Doriane et je suis la capitaine, à ma gauche, il y a Katell, notre navigatrice, à ma droite se trouvent Mathilde et Manon, ensuite il y a Aude-Lise, notre cuisinière, à côté il y a Émilie, et là, il y a Alicia, Lola, Elsa et Clémence. Il y a quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour t'aider ?

-Et bien...Non, rien.

-Vraiment ? Il n'y a rien que tu souhaites ?

-J..J'aimerai retrouver mes parents et délivrer cette île du roi. Mais c'est impossible...Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y arriver...

-Nous voulons t'aider ! Dis nous ce qu'il faut faire !

-Vous êtes sûres ? Et bien, il faut gagner deux compétitions...

-Seulement ? Ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça. Dit Lola

-Mais ce sont des compétitions de natation... Des équipages de pirates se sont déjà fait arrêter en croyant que c'était simple...

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça... Quelles sont les disciplines ?

-Tu veux y participer ?

-Oui !

-Mais tu pourrais y perdre ton équipage !

Doriane regarda ses compagnes. Elles hochèrent toutes la tête.

-Nous sommes toutes d'accord, et nous participerons !

-Oh...Les..Les nages sont des 100 mètres avec 4 nages !

-Cela ne posera pas de problème pour toi Dodo, pas vrai ? Questionna Mathilde

-J'ai arrêté l'entraînement à quinze ans. Je ne sais pas trop...

-En quoi consistait-il ? Questionna Ophélie, curieuse.

-Je devais faire trois kilomètres en une demi heure...

-Ça ira amplement. Dit Alicia, effarée. Et puis, tu as ton pouvoir !

- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser, pas comme ça...Mais, Ophélie, comment devrais-je m'y prendre pour lancer la compétition ?

-Tu devras te présenter devant le roi, avec tout ton équipage pour le défier. Ensuite tu auras une nuit pour t'entraîner et puis tu nageras contre son champion...

-Entendu. Il en sera fait ainsi !

Le lendemain, après avoir dit au revoir à leur hôte, les Minutes Girls se rendirent au palais, escortées par des jeunes hommes en armes, sous les regards étonnés des passants. Elles pénétrèrent dans la demeure, apercevant les jardins intérieurs où coulait de l'eau pure et cristalline, et où discutaient de belles femmes, toutes vêtues comme des danseuses, avec de légers voiles, tombant en cascades sur leurs jambes. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent dans une salle immense, surveillée par des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Le roi siégeait sur un trône immense. Doriane s'arrêta devant lui. Il était gros et suait à grosse gouttes (ce que détestait la capitaine). Il la fixa de ses gros yeux, ne dissimulant même pas son regard pervers.

-Que me veut une si belle demoiselle ? Entrer dans mon harem.

Tous les conseillers à ses côtés rirent.

-Je viens vous demander de libérer les villageois, et leurs enfants.

-Libérer ? Ils sont déjà libres...Sauf qu'ils ne doivent pas quitter leur village, sinon, couic ! Ricana le roi.

-Je veux les aider à se débarrasser d'un gros imbécile comme vous ! Cracha presque Doriane.

-QUOI ? Moi ? Un gros imbécile ? Tu as un problème ou quoi ? Normalement, je devrais te faire prisonnière, ainsi que tes amies, derrière toi, mais comme tu es mignonne, je te laisse une chance...Essaye de battre mon champion en compétition de natation.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Je relève le défi, dit Doriane.

-Hin, hin, hin. Je vais te présenter mon champion, ou plutôt ma championne...OPHELIE !

La jeune fille entra, tête baissée.

-Désolée...C'est la seule façon de protéger un peu le village, et de m'assurer que mes parents soient vivants...

-Je comprends Ophée. Ne t'en fais pas !

La jeune fille regarda Doriane, des larmes plein les yeux.

-Tout ira bien, je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. Dit la capitaine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les Minutes Girls se rendirent dans les quartiers qu'on leur avait donné. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Mathilde qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, se leva, mais ce faisant, elle réveilla Manon.

-Tu vas où ? Questionna cette dernière.

-Me balader, j'en ai marre de rester allongée alors que je ne dors pas !

-Je viens avec toi !

Elles sortirent de la chambre, le plus discrètement possible, et déambulèrent dans les couloirs.

-Tu penses que Dodo va s'en sortir demain ? Demanda Manon

-J'ai confiance en elle. Répondit Mathilde.

Elles continuèrent leur ballade, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans une pièce éclairée par les seuls rayons de la lune. Quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre. Tous leurs sens en alerte, les deux jeunes filles scrutèrent la pénombre.

-Ouf ! C'est vous ! Fit une voix bien connue des deux amies.

-Doriane ! Tu nous as fait trop peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais aussi vous le demander à vous deux ! Mais je vais répondre. Nous sommes ici dans la salle qui contient la piscine, dans laquelle je m'entraînais pour demain.

-Une piscine ?

-Oui, et faites gaffe à ne pas tomber dedans d'ailleurs !

-Ouais...Ouais, on fera attention.

Mathilde et Manon s'assirent, regardant leur capitaine s'entraîner. Puis, toutes les trois allèrent se coucher.

Quand l'aube apparut, tout l'équipage était prêt. Toutes s'étaient armées, au cas où...

Elles se rendirent dans la salle où Doriane avait fait trempette la veille. Des gradins avaient été montés. Une foule immense s'y tassait. Puis, le roi fit son entrée. On entendait plus un souffle, plus un bruit. Un speaker commença à parler :

-Helloooooo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on est là pour voir nager la magnifique OOOOOPHELIE ! Plus de cinq cents courses et aucune défaite ! Je veux des acclamations ! Faites du bruit ! Ouais ! On met l'ambiance ! Et maintenant, laissez moi vous présenter la toute aussi jolie...DOOOOORIANE ! Elle dirige actuellement un navire qui possède lui même dix membres d'équipages- dont notre fameuse nageuse ! Hou ! Ça rime ! Yeah ! On va pas tarder à avoir du spectacle ! Les nageuses déposent leurs serviettes, attachent leurs cheveux. Vous pouvez distinguer Ophélie à droite avec ses cheveux verts et son maillot lui aussi vert. A gauche, vous pouvez également voir Doriane, avec ses cheveux châtains et son maillot orange et noir ! Trèèès important les couleurs ! Yeah !

-Mais c'est un fi fou ce gars ! Dit Aude-Lise.

-Chuuut ! Ça va bientôt démarrer !

Effectivement, les deux filles en compétition montaient sur les plongeoirs.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Reprit le speaker. Le défi va commencer ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN ! C'EST PARTIIIII ! Les deux filles ont fait un très beau départ ! Elles exécutent une très belle coulée...Je les vois qui remontent ! Ophélie est en tête ! Mais que vois-je ? Doriane l'a rattrapé ! Elles nagent un très beau papillon, et elles enchaînent sur du dos ! Cette fois, c'est Doriane la première ! Elle prend un peu distance ! Distance elle-même reprise par Ophélie, alors qu'elles viennent de passer en brasse. Ça va très très très vite mesdames et messieurs ! On arrive aux derniers 25 mètres ! Qui va gagner ?

Les muscles des bras de Doriane saillaient, ils étaient tendus, et elle et Ophélie étaient concentrées sur leurs efforts. La capitaine accéléra encore, dépassant de quelques millimètres son adversaire, et c'est elle qui toucha le rebord du bassin la première.

-OH LALA ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Quelle course mes ailleux, quelle course ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et la gagnante est ….DORIANE ! ET OUI ! C'est l'étrangère qui remporte la compétition ! Et d'un dixième !

Le roi, fou de rage, ordonna aux soldats de se battre contre Doriane et ses compagnes. La capitaine, exténuée, réussit à balbutier à Ophélie :

-Tu t'en ai très bien sortie...Vas vite sortir tes parents et les autres de leurs geôles pendant que nous faisons diversion !

Ophélie acquiesça et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. L'équipage et son capitaine se rassemblèrent.

-Lola ! Synchro ! Hurla Doriane, tandis qu'elle créait une forme avec son pouvoir.

La jeune fille ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle sauta et s'agrippa sur la corde d'eau de son capitaine.

-ARABESQUE ! Cria Lola.

Les coups fusèrent, plus rapides que la lumière. Les autres se battirent avec hardeur, et bientôt, il ne restait plus aucun soldat debout. Le roi se cacha derrière une colonne.

-Vous vous croyez invisible ? Demanda Doriane.

Elle le prit par la peau du coup et le gifla.

-Vous le regretterez ! Je suis très respecté au Gouvernement !

-Tu sais quoi ? F*ck ! Fit la capitaine.

Elle l'attacha avec une corde en acier que lui tendait Lola. Et c'est comme ça que les habitants et les prisonniers qu'Ophélie avait libéré trouvèrent le tyran. _(Ce qu'ils lui firent subir, ça je ne le sais pas! Mais ça a pas du faire du bien à mon avis O.O)_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipage fit ses adieux à Ophélie et aux habitants du village. Elles descendirent sur la plage, pour profiter du soleil. Elles étaient tranquilles, quand soudain !

-Haaaa ! Hurla Lola, sortant de l'eau

Doriane courut aussi vite qu'elle le put.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Un, un, un ours blanc dans l'eau !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Ah oui, là !

La capitaine s'approcha de l'animal, qui ne broncha pas. Elle se pencha et lui gratta la tête, et il se mit à ronronner.

-Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Bepo, dit un jeune homme, sortit de nulle part.

Il était grand, sa chevelure était noire, et son corps était recouvert de tatouages. Il était torse nu, et on pouvait voir sa belle musculature. Son regard était profond et magnétique. Doriane se releva.

-Hihi, oui. Il a l'air sympa. Mais, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Trafalgar, et toi ?

-Moi c'est Doriane. Tu fais quoi part ici ?

-Je viens réapprovisionner mon navire...

-Ah ok...

Un long silence suivit, pendant lequel Law dévisagea Doriane. Ses yeux glissaient sur les beaux cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds, sur la peau parfaite, et s'arrêtaient sur les yeux émeraudes. Le jeune homme attira la capitaine vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Doriane se dégagea doucement.

-Heuh...Je suis désolé. Fit Trafalgar, baissant la tête, rouge et confus.

-C'est...C'est pas grave...

La capitaine se rapprocha et releva la tête de Law. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, avant d'échanger un second baiser. L'équipage était témoin de la scène.

-Et bah, et bah ! Ils y vont pas de main morte ! S'écria Elsa

-Oh, arrête ! Ils sont trop chou ! En plus il est vachement bien foutu ! Fit Émilie

_Pendant ce temps, au village d'Ophélie :_

-Regardez, regardez ! Criait un villageois, tenant des affiches dans ses mains ! Celles qui nous ont sauvé, et ben c'étaient des pirates ! Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Leur capitaine vaut 77 millions ! Il faut les choper !

Tous partirent en hurlant vers la plage, sauf Ophélie, qui les regardait d'un air dubitatif...

_Retournons à la plage, si vous le voulez bien._

Les villageois arrivèrent, interrompant Doriane et Law dans leur scène romantique.

-Mais ils sont débiles ou quoi ? S'indigna Alicia. On vient de les sauver !

-L'argent, fit Katell.

-Laisse-les moi, dit Law.

-Ne les tue pas ! Ils sont seulement abrutis !

-Entendu ! Mais plaque toi contre le sol avec tes amies !

-Faites ce qu'il dit ! Cria la capitaine.

Et le jeune homme créa une bulle où tout fut découper, mis à part lui-même et les jeunes filles.

-Merci, fit Doriane, en se relevant. Mais nous aurions pu nous en débarrasser seules!

-Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Répondit Trafalgar, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Et il déposa un troisième baiser sur la bouche de la capitaine. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance, les deux équipages se quittèrent amis. Ou plus, dans le cas de Law et Doriane...Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs murmuré au jeune homme, avant de le quitter :

-A bientôt !

Suivit de son éternel petit clin d'œil qui faisait fondre n'importe qui. _[Oui, même vous, là, derrière votre écran! Pas la peine de jouer l'innocent(e) , je vous connais trop bien x) ]_

_A suivre..._

_Voilààà, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas x) _

_Je vous aime très fort, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos com's, ça aide ;)_

_P.S.: Le chapitre 7 est en construction ;)_


	8. Chapter 7: Mihwik

Chapitre 7

Alors que le navire voguait vers une nouvelle île, il se passa une chose étrange. Les filles profitaient du soleil, lorsqu'elles virent au loin un navire de la Marine. Toutes se mirent en position de combat, mais alors que le bateau ennemi s'approchait, une barque fit son apparition. Un homme y était assis, et semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Mais il est malade ce type ? Cria Katell. Il va se retrouver entre nous et les Marines !

-Trop tard, fit Clémence. Paix à son âme !

C'est alors que les soldats se mirent à tirer sur l'homme. Mais les balles ne l'atteignirent jamais, car il avait sauté sur le bateau et en une seconde, avait détruit tout ce qui si trouvait.

-Oh punaise ! Fit Mathilde, manquant de peu d'avaler sa sucette. (Manon s'étouffa quant à elle avec un morceau de pomme)

-Tu l'as dit ! Je crois que sa tête me dit quelque chose...Ses yeux, c'est pas commun...

A ce moment là, l'homme à la barque fit irruption sur le navire des Minutes Girls, les surprenant par sa vitesse.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Dit-il poliment.

-Bonjour monsieur, lui répondit Doriane.

L'homme scruta les filles, puis son regard se reposa sur la capitaine.

-Je me disais aussi...Quelle ressemblance !

-Hein ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père...Doriane, fille de Shanks le Roux !

-Attendez...Vous seriez pas Mihawk par hasard ?

-Effectivement, c'est moi. Mais trêve de bavardages, je cherche mon fils, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-Votre...Votre fils ? Nous n'avons vu aucun homme à part vous depuis que nous avons quitté la dernière île où nous avons fait escale.

-Ah ? Dit-il, d'un ton déçu. Si vous le voyez, vous lui direz que son père le cherche ?

-Bien sûr, mais à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-A moi ! C'est évident ! Au revoir jeunes filles !

Et Mihawk sauta dans sa barque, et s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'équipage allait oublier l'incident, un tonneau posé sur le pont se mit à bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a un tonneau qui bouge !

-J'ai bien vu !

Et la capitaine donna un violent coup dans le baril, qui tomba à la renverse.

-Ouille ! Mais ça fait mal !

-Hein ? Il y a quelqu'un dans la barrique ! Sortez le de là !

Clémence et Elsa dévissèrent le couvercle et, surprise ! Un magnifique adolescent sortit du tonneau. Il était bronzé, avait des cheveux noirs coupés un peu au-dessus des épaules. Sa chemise entrouverte sur son buste laissait voir des pectoraux très bien entretenus et plus en-dessous on voyait des abdominaux saillants. Alicia hurla et partit se cacher derrière Katell.

-C'est qu'un gars, il y a pas de quoi flipper !

-Hum, fit le jeune homme. Je suis désolé de faire une entrée aussi remarquée...

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Mihwik. J'ai entendu la voix de mon père tout à l'heure...

-C'était ton père. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez... Mais tu foutais quoi dans un tonneau ?

-Et bien, je sais depuis longtemps qu'il me cherche, et je ne veux absolument pas aller avec lui, alors je vais d'île en île, de navire en navire...Je suis monté dans le votre sur l'île exotique. Encore, une fois, je suis désolé de vous déranger...

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit Clémence. Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout.

-Oui, tu peux rester ici, si tu te montres utile. Déclara la capitaine, tout en jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Clémence. Mais au fait, pourquoi fuis-tu ton père ?

-Il veut que je devienne comme lui, mais moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux ! Je voudrais danser !

-Danser ? C'est vrai que pour un garçon, c'est pas commun !

-Mais j'y pense, fit Mathilde. Il pourrait danser avec nous pendant qu'on chante !

-C'est pas faux ! Mais il faudrait trouver d'autres gars, sinon ça serait bizarre, non ? Reprit Manon

-On aura qu'à faire des recherches à la prochaine escale ! Tu acceptes de rentrer dans l'équipage Mihwik ?

-Et comment !

-On a un nouveau membre dans nos rangs !

-YEAH ! On sort la boisson ! Hurla -comme vous pouvez vous en douter- Elsa.

Et on fit la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit...

_Et voilà le chapitre 7 dans la foulée du 6, rien que pour vous! P'tits com's ? ;)_


	9. Chapitre 8: Denis

Everybody, I say everybody ! We'll call to the dance floor ! Miss Minute is back, She's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !

Heyy ! Comment ça va, vous ? Plaît-il ? Hein ? Comment ça j'ai été trop longue à poster ce chapitre ? On voit que vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai failli être mangé par un crocodile végétarien en sortant de ma douche …. !

Non, sérieusement, c'est que j'avais plus d'inspiration...

Et puis, IL est arrivé. Ah, qu'aurais-je fait sans lui ?

Ce chapitre et celui qui suit sont pour LUI ! (Le chapitre 8 est court mais le 9 est en préparation!)

Donc, je vous aime, Peace, Love, Amour (Heuh?) et juste une

BIG DE DEDICACE A P-DENIS !

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Clémence, alors qu'elle émergeait lentement, se rendit au salon. Mais, ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'est que Mihwik y avait prit ses quartiers ! Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle ouvrit la porte et...S'étala de tout son long sur Mihwik, qui dormait par terre.

-Oups ! Désolé, fit la jeune fille.

-C'est pas grave. Répondit le jeune homme. Mais si tu pouvais juste te relever, parce que là, t'es un peu sur moi !

-Hein ? Ah, oui, je me décale, je me décale. Dit Clémence, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Mais malheureusement, elle emporta la couverture avec elle, ce qui eût pour effet de découvrir Mihwik entièrement ! La jeune fille tourna la tête aussi rapidement qu'elle le pût.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à DORMIR SANS SLIP ? T'es pas bien ou quoi?

-C'est que j'avais pas prévu qu'une fille entrerait quand je dormirais !

-Ah ouais ? Espèce de nudiste !

C'est ce moment là que Doriane choisit pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Clem,il y a Elsa qui t'ap...

Elle s'arrêta net, venant de remarquer le jeune homme nu. Ce dernier arracha la couverture des mains de Clémence, et s'enroula à l'intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'écria la jeune fille.

La capitaine sortit en trombe, aussitôt suivit de Clémence. On pouvait entendre Mihwik dire, en éclatant de rire :

-C'est tout à fait ce que tu crois !

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipage arriva en vue d'une île.

-On va pas tarder à accoster ! Fit Katell.

-Et encore une île de malades mentaux en vue, murmura Manon

-T'as pas tort, lui répondit Mathilde.

-On jette l'ancre dans cinq minutes les enfants, ajouta Doriane.

L'équipage débarqua et emprunta un chemin qui traversait les bois_( oui,encore une forêt, je suis écolo vous savez x] )_Alors qu'elles allaient atteindre l'orée de la forêt, un homme étrange sortit des buissons et leur sauta dessus. Il était vêtu d'un pagne beige délavé, et agitait une sarbacane striée de couleurs étranges, en baragouinant des phrases incompréhensibles :

-Tuer...Les tuer tous...Dans la cuisine...Avec le couteau...Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas le faire !

Les filles s'échangeaient des regards interloqués.

-C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Fit Manon en s'avançant

-Pas bouger...J'ai dit PAS BOUGER ! Hurla l'étrange personnage.

Manon s'arrêta et le toisa de toute sa hauteur- ce qui était assez dur, étant donné que l'individu en face d'elle faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Ce dernier mit soudain quelque chose dans sa bouche, et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipage avait en face de lui un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui portait des vêtements élégants. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda avec intérêt les jeunes filles qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit-il, comme si il ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie, et encore moins adressé la parole.

-B...Bonjour monsieur, répondit Mathilde, sidérée.

-Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi me regardez vous avec un air aussi étonné ? Continua-t-il, en arquant un sourcil _(le droit, je vous le précise, au cas où)_

-C'est que, il y a quelques minutes à peine, vous étiez en pagne, et vous vouliez nous tuer -à ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

-Vraiment ? Ah oui, je me souviens, j'avais avalé cette pilule verte, et puis après, plus rien...

-Une pilule ? Intervint Doriane.

-Oui. Je possède le Pilul No Otoko Fruit.

-Hein ? Vous êtes un homme-pilule ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Incroyable, hein ? En fait, je peux créer n'importe quoi sous forme de pilule.

-Vraiment ? Mais vous avez prit la pilule qui rend psychopathe alors tout à l'heure ?

-Heuh...Non. Ce n'était que les effets secondaires des pilules. C'est qu'il ne faut en prendre qu'en petites doses, voyez-vous ?

-Haiiinn, répondirent en chœur Mathilde, Manon et Émilie.

-Mais malheureusement, à cause de ce pouvoir quelque peu... étrange, les habitants de la ville me prennent pour un original.

-Ils ont pas tort, fit Alicia, en toussotant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit jeune fille ?

-Comment ? Moi ? Oh, je n'ai rien dit...

-Sinon, vous vous appelez comment monsieur ? Questionna Katell.

-Je m'appelle Denis. _(Il faut le prononcer comme deux et nid xD .J'dis ça au cas où qqun voudrait l'appeler Dénis) _Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes ici chez moi.

-Mais le fait que vous soyez, disons... Original, ça ne justifie pas le fait que vous viviez ici. Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-C'est que je suis pourchassé par la Marine qui a grand besoin de mon pouvoir, et en ville, je ne serais pas en sécurité étant donné qu'elle a une base ici.

-Une base de la Marine, ici ? Génial ! On a encore bien choisit notre endroit s'exclama Aude-Lise.

-Vous êtes recherchées ?

-Ouais. Lui répondit Alicia, en secouant ses cheveux. C'est cool non ?


End file.
